


Beautiful

by Starofwinter



Series: Sex and Candy [26]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Painting, these two are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Loudmouth wants Rabble to see how pretty his wings are.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Rabble belongs to kristsune! Beta'd by soleriane <3

Rabble smiled as he sprawled out on the couch in Loudmouth’s apartment, relaxing.  His friend had asked him to model, and he was more than happy to.  Loudmouth’s hand was warm on his back, resting on his spine to keep him still.  “It’s cold!” he giggled at the first touch of the paintbrush, shivering a little.  

“Do you want me to stop?” Loudmouth asked, and Rabble doesn’t need to look to know that he’s wearing that little furrow between his brows.  

“No, it’s okay, Lud’ika, I just wasn’t expecting it.”  Rabble smiled and reached back, brushing his fingers over Loudmouth’s knee.  He closed his eyes, settling back down as he relaxed under his friend’s weight, waiting for him to start painting again.  

Loudmouth hummed to himself as he painted - one of the songs they’d been rehearsing to. Rabble smiled again, wondering if he even realized he was doing it.  The atmosphere was peaceful, and so relaxing that he started to drift, the repetitive strokes of the paintbrush on his skin and the weight of Loudmouth sitting on his hips almost hypnotizing.  

“There, you’re done.”  Loudmouth climbed off him, helping Rabble to his feet.  “They’re not as  _ big _ as they look, but I wanted to fit them on your back and they’re really…” he gestured out with his hands, like he was trying to encompass just how big the wings he just painted on Rabble’s back really are, “Big.”

Rabble grinned as he hurried over to look in the mirror.  “Oh, Lud’ika… they’re beautiful,” he whispered, his eyes wide as he looked at the wings spreading from shoulder to shoulder and down his arms; the matte black and dark grey paint blending together seemed to absorb the light.  He stretched out his arms, and laughed in joy as he realized it looked like he was about to take flight.  With a smile, he flung his arms around Loudmouth.  “Is this what they really look like?”

Loudmouth nodded.  “Like I said, they’re bigger, but… they really are beautiful.”  His smile was soft and shy, and he kissed Rabble’s cheek.  “You’re beautiful, Rab’ika,” he whispered.  


End file.
